El Cáliz de Agua y El Misterio Del Ojo Azul
by Umiko Aruba
Summary: En mi primer capítulo comienzo presentando a un nuevo personaje, Ron se está enamorando y en los mundiales de Quidith será el principio de una nueva aventura. COMIENZA EL CURSO! Ron x O.C


**ATENCIÓN: La historia que vais a leer es totalmente inventada y ninguno de los personajes de J. K. ROWLING me pertenecen, el único mío es Victoria Krum, si fueran míos (copyright Shiro) Los gemelos Weasley se pelearían por mi, Hermione me haría los deberes y Harry y Ron estarían encadenados a mi cama y me tiraría a Draco mientras Lord Voldemort me limpia la casa y mata a mi profesor de Matemáticas y al de Educación Física, jaja xD.**

* * *

Harry Potter: EL CÁLIZ DE AGUA Y EL MISTERIO DEL OJO AZUL

Capítulo 1: Los Mundiales de Quidith

Harry y Ron se encontraban en la madriguera, era el sitio donde Harry se sentía querido y verdaderamente en casa. Estaban los dos en la habitación, era de madrugada, ojeaban revistas sobre Quidith.

-Fíjate Harry, los búlgaros son los mejores.

-Tienes razón, Ron.

Entre dos páginas a modo de póster informativo aparecían Victor y Victoria Krum. Victor era el mejor buscador del mundo y formaba parte del equipo de Quidith de Bulgaria mientras que su hermana Victoria se dedicaba a la música.

-Es muy guapa-dijo Harry.

-¿Sólo guapa?-preguntó Ron impresionado.

-Ya empezamos-dijo Fred desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo-añadió George.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry intrigado.

-Victoria Krum es más que guapa, con esos ojos del mismo azul que el mar y su abundante melena rubia que riza ligeramente hacia atrás... -comenzó a describir Ron fantasiosamente.

Harry tomó la foto y lo cierto es que tenía cara de ángel y de cuerpo era como Hermione o Ginny, leyó lo que decía su entrevista a partir de la pregunta ¿Cómo te consideras?, ella respondía "Soy una chica normal, me gusta mucho el Quidith, sobre todo la posición de buscador, jeje. Pero lo que adoro es la música, sencillamente canto porque me gusta y me siento bien cuando veo que a los demás también les gusta".

-Parece agradable, Ron-dijo Harry después de leer.

-Seguro que estará en los mundiales con su hermano, Bulgaria contra Irlanda-dijo Fred.

-A dormir ya-dijo de pronto la señora Weasley, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Buenas noches-dijo Ron molesto por la aparición de su madre.

-¿Vas a soñar con Victoria no?-le preguntaron Fred y George entre risas.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó empapado en sudor por culpa de una pesadilla con Lord Voldemort, Hermione los levanto a él y a Ron. Se pusieron en camino.

-¿Adónde vamos papá?-preguntó Ginny.

-Aún no lo sé, no pareis-contestó alegre el señor Weasley entre los bostezos de Ron.

-¡Arthur!, por fin querido amigo-dijo un hombre.

-Hola Digori-respondió el señor Weasley abrazando al hombre, entonces apareció un chico como del cielo-. Y este chicharrón debe de ser Cedric.

-Encantado señor Weasley-le saludó el joven tendiéndole la mano.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Eres Harry Potter-dijo el señor Digori al ver a Harry.

-Hola-respondió Harry algo cortado.

Siguieron andando y llegaron a una vieja bota mugrienta, Ginny se adelantó y la observó extrañada.

-¿Qué es esa bota vieja y mugrienta?-preguntó Ron un tanto asqueado.

-No es una simple bota vieja y mugrienta-dijo Fred.

-Es un traslador-explicó George.

-Agarraos fuerte-dijo el señor Digori.

Todos se agarraron a la bota menos Harry que seguía mirándola asombrado, hasta que el señor Weasley captó su atención. Todo comenzó a girar y sentían la presión, estaban como en una niebla espesa.

-Soltaos-dijo el señor Weasley.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Hermione asustada.

-¡Vamos!-gritaron los gemelos.

Se soltaron y cayeron con fuerza sobre el césped, mas el señor Weasley y los Digori bajaron como andando sobre el cielo.

-¿A que os a despejado las fosas nasales?-preguntó el señor Weasley contento.

Anduvieron un pequeño tramo y Ron sonrió ampliamente, el señor Weasley se sentía muy bien, todos estaban alegres y eufóricos por la vista.

-Bienvenidos a los mundiales de Quidith-dijo el señor Weasley.

* * *

Era algo impresionante, todo un gran campamento de tiendas de campaña mágicas. La gente iba con los colores de Irlanda y Bulgaria, había malabaristas con duendecillos de cornuaguell pintados con los colores de Bulgaria y voladores que surcaban el cielo imitando a Krum, en cambio muchas chicas se habían peinado como Victoria Krum y se preguntaban si iría a ver jugar a su hermano y si en ese caso cantaría algo. Ginny y Hermione observaban a los voladores y comentaban como eran mientras se dirigían a su tienda de campaña.

-Aquí se separan nuestros caminos Arthur-se despidió el señor Digori.

-Venga, entrad-dijo el señor Weasley.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Harry extrañado.

Al abrir la tienda Harry observó los efectos de la magia, era como un paraíso árabe. Los gemelos ya estaban con bromas con el señor Weasley y las chicas sonreían y cotilleaban alegres todas las telas y los accesorios de la casa.

-Me encanta la magia-dijo Harry para sí mismo admirando lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Por fin cayó la noche y se dirigieron al partido, el estadio era grandioso y estaba lleno de luces, los chicos lo miraban embobados, admirando como los asientos llegaban a tocar el cielo.

-¿Tenemos que subir más?-preguntó Ron cansado.

-Míralo de este modo, si llueve, seréis los primeros en saberlo-dijo de pronto Lucius Malfoy.

-Nosotros vamos al palco del ministerio por invitación personal del mismísimo Cornelius Fouch-presumió Draco mientras se arreglaba la americana.

-No alardees Draco-dijo el viejo Malfoy dándole un bastonazo suave al estómago de su hijo-. Está de más con esta gente.

Los Weasley, Hermione y Harry se dieron la vuelta para continuar el camino hasta sus asientos mas Lucius detuvo a Harry agarrándole la manga de la sudadera con la cabeza de su bastón negro, la cual era una cabeza de águila de plata.

-Deberíais andar con cuidado-dijo y apartó su bastón-. Disfrutad del partido.

-Saludaré a Victoria Krum de vuestra parte-dijo Draco mientras se dirigía junto con su padre al palco del ministerio.

Harry y los demás aun tuvieron que subir, pero como dijo el señor Weasley, aquellos asientos merecían la pena. Estaban en lo alto de todo y se podía ver el estadio perfectamente. Entraron los Irlandeses recibidos en una gran ovación mientras con sus varitas hacían aparecer un duendecillo bailarín propio de ellos, Fred y George no paraban de comentar cosas sobre los jugadores.

-Mirad, ahí vienen los búlgaros-dijeron los gemelos.

Victor Krum entró el último haciendo piruetas mientras todos gritaban su nombre y se estremecían por el sonido de los bastones de Doshtralm, la escuela de magia del Norte. Victor alzó su puño en señal de victoria, animando al público a gritar más, con un conjuro se podía ver reflejado en las grandas sobre un cielo azul claro de nubes de algodón, dando una vuelta al estadio hasta que se detuvo y el conjuro dibujó la bandera del equipo con su nombre en grandes letras rojas sobre la parte negra. Victoria entró cantando _This is me _de _Skye Sweetnam _sobrevolando todo el campo con su escoba y su voz de terciopelo, las chicas gritaban emocionadas mientras ella bailaba ligeramente sobre su escoba para no caer, iba vestida como Avril Lavigne y saludaba a todos, era una bruja fascinante y de la misma edad de Harry. Al acabar la canción paró junto a su hermano.

-Vaya-dijo él y la pequeña Krum le sonrió ampliamente y después rió.

-Suerte hermanito-se despidió ella mientras volaba camino del palco del ministerio.

-Que comience el partido-anunció Cornelius Fouch.

* * *

El partido había acabado con la victoria de los irlandeses, a pesar de que Victor Krum había atrapado la snith sus puntos no eran suficientes como para ganar.

-Victor Krum es el mejor del mundo, surca el cielo volando con decisión-dijo Ron poniéndose épico.

-Parece que te estás enamorando, Ron-comentó Ginny entre risas.

Los gemelos Weasley comenzaron a cantar sobre el amor entre Ron y Krum, las risas por las bromas eran abundantes, todos disfrutaban pero afuera había mucho jaleo.

-Vaya escándalo tienen montado los irlandeses-dijo Fred sorprendido.

-No son los irlandeses-dijo el señor Weasley alarmado mirando al exterior-. Recoged todo, tenemos que irnos, rápido.

Corriendo como el viento, el señor Weasley ordenó a los gemelos proteger a Ginny y que todos regresasen a la bota, pero Harry tropezó y cayó desmayado en medio de la multitud asustada.

Despertó en medio de las ruinas de los mundiales y pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre realizando un conjuro extraño que dibujo en el cielo con una humareda verde una calavera con una serpiente por lengua. Aparecieron Hermione y Ron cuando el hombre salió corriendo.

-¿Estás bien Harry?-preguntó Hermione muy preocupada.

Los empezaron a disparar, eran los hombres del ministerio pero Arthur Weasley los detuvo.

-Es mi hijo-dijo furioso-. Harry, Ron, Hermione¿estáis bien?

-Sí, pero ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Harry casi asustado.

-¿Quién la ha conjurado?-preguntó un hombre del ministerio, era serio y de poblado bigote.

-Solo son críos Bartolomiu-le dijo el señor Weasley.

-¿Qué pasa?-insistió Harry asustado mirando al cielo.

-Es su marca Harry-le explicó Hermione.

-Voldemort-se dijo Harry furioso-. Y los de esta noche, los de las máscaras, sus secuaces.

-Sí, mortífagos-le dijo el señor Weasley.

-Registrad la zona-ordenó Bartolomiu Crouch.

-Antes pude ver un hombre-le comentó Harry-. Pero no sé quien era, no le vi la cara.

Los hombres del ministerio fueron en la dirección que les dijo Harry, pero no encontraron nada, se quedaron mirando la marca en el cielo, la Marca Tenebrosa.


End file.
